


Pride

by samyazaz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's little Merlin wants to do more than to walk in the Pride Parade. He tapes it every year, watches it live and then replays it endlessly, watching a different part of the crowd each time. He stares at men in shorts so tiny that there's little point in wearing them, men in leather and glitter and spangles and boas, and he lets himself dream about what he'd be daring enough to wear, if he were there.</p>
<p>They're just dreams, though. He's got school he needs to focus on, and the city is much too far away for a day trip. The rational part of his brain tells him he's got better things to save his hard-earned money for than a train ticket and a hotel room just so he can wave a flag around and maybe be on national television for a split second, if he's lucky.</p>
<p>The part that doesn't care about rationality at all still craves it, with every fiber of his being. All through high school he's told himself, <i>Just a little while longer. Just three years. Just two years. Next year, you'll be at uni and you can stay for as long as you want. Soon, soon, soon.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon 2013's Week 7 bonus challenge: Gay Pride

There's little Merlin wants to do more than to walk in the Pride Parade. He tapes it every year, watches it live and then replays it endlessly, watching a different part of the crowd each time. He stares at men in shorts so tiny that there's little point in wearing them, men in leather and glitter and spangles and boas, and he lets himself dream about what he'd be daring enough to wear, if he were there.

They're just dreams, though. He's got school he needs to focus on, and the city is much too far away for a day trip. The rational part of his brain tells him he's got better things to save his hard-earned money for than a train ticket and a hotel room just so he can wave a flag around and maybe be on national television for a split second, if he's lucky.

The part that doesn't care about rationality at all still craves it, with every fiber of his being. All through high school he's told himself, _Just a little while longer. Just three years. Just two years. Next year, you'll be at uni and you can stay for as long as you want. Soon, soon, soon._

His plan is elaborate. He's had four years, after all, to build on it and add to it. Next year, he's going to make a holiday of it. He'll go into the city and spend the whole week there, soaking in the festivities. He'll pack nothing but rainbow-colored clothing and he'll wear it on the street without a drop of shame or a hint of concern about what other people might think. It's going to be the best vacation ever.

For one more year, though, he has to content himself with experiencing it vicariously, with watching the tapes endlessly until it almost feels like maybe he was there after all, just a little bit. At least until he shows up at school the Monday after the parade and finds his locker decorated in rainbow-striped crepe paper. He stops two full strides away and the first thought through his head is that this is some sort of terrible prank. He doesn't have trouble at school, not often, because he's lithe and quick and there isn't a bully in the school who Merlin can't outclass in a verbal argument. And mostly, if he's being honest, because he's dating the star quarterback, and there are few bullies in the school who are foolish enough to mess with him when they know the Knights' entire varsity team stands at his back.

He stares at his locker door for a long moment, a lump of dread sitting heavy and awful in his throat, until he senses movement behind him and spins. Arthur's there, and the rest of the team with him, and they're all wearing ridiculously glittery jeans and rainbow tee-shirts with the word PROUD emblazoned across their chests in black letters.

The lump in Merlin's throat stays just where it is, but now, Merlin rather wants to cry. "You all look amazing," he says. The word _ridiculous_ is on the tip of his tongue, but that's not right, not today. "Leon, you didn't have to, we all know you're straight as an error."

Leon just raises a brow at him and says, "Maybe, but it's still not something that it's shameful to be."

"Come on, then." Arthur hook his hand through Merlin's elbow and tugs him down the hall. "Gwaine brought glitter, and Lance rainbow confetti, and Perce found a boa and some truly hideous sunglasses for your to wear." He drapes the boa around Merlin's neck like a scarf, one end tossed back over his shoulder like he hasn't a care in the world. "We figure, with all of us running interference, we can get you at least halfway across the building before any teachers come out to investigate what all the ruckus is about and put a stop to it." He looks down at the floor and fidgets a little, like he's nervous, which is the most ridiculous thing Merlin's ever heard. "It's not much, as parades go, but I wanted you to have it. _We_ did, all of us."

They're all gathered around him, smiling at him, happy and hopeful. Merlin stares at them all, feeling like his heart is about to explode right out of his chest. "It's perfect," he says, and throws himself right into Arthur's arms.


End file.
